gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Peril in Equestria
My Little Pony: Peril in Equestria is an Action/Adventure game developed by Naughty Dog and other studios and published by Hasbro. It is based off the very popular cartoon show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which has gained a cult following from both children and adults. Story Prologue While the Mane Six are sleeping, a mysterious pony uses a time spell from Canterlot to alter everything that happened to the Mane Six. Chapter 1: Ponyville Stage 1 They notice Ponyville has been invaded by Parasprites. Rainbow Dash finds the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who run from them. After being cornered, Scootaloo tells Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle go on without her as she fights Rainbow Dash. Sub-Boss 1: Scootaloo Scootaloo attack Dash by trying to run her over with her scooter. Rainbow says she doesn't want to hurt her, but she has to. Halfway through, Scootaloo's scooter turns into a wingpack, allowing her to fly around. After Rainbow damages her enough to cause her wingpack to malfunction, Scootaloo tells them where Sweetie Belle & Apple Bloom went. When Twilight ask some ponies where Sweetie Belle & Apple Bloom are, a pony says get them. They eventually run into Minuette, who whacks Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash & Rarity with her toothbrush to knock them out. With Pinkie left, Minuette fights her. Sub-Boss 2: Minuette She mainly attacks with her toothbrush by whacking Pinkie with it or throwing it like a boomerang. She fires toothpaste that slows Pinkie down. She'll also whip Pinkie with a tooth drill. After being defeated, she tells them where Sweetie Belle & Apple Bloom went. A swarm of parasprites chases the Mane Six. They eventually find Sweetie Belle & Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle tells Apple Bloom to go on as she fights Rarity. Sub-Boss 3: Sweetie Belle She mainly attacks with magic blasts. She also weaponizes her singing voice. Halfway through, she reveals that she became a cyborg. This allows to shoot lasers & fire. After Rarity damages her vision & defeats her, Sweetie Belle tells them where Apple Bloom went. While looking for Apple Bloom, the Mane Six get ambushed by Sweetie Drops. She gets defeated, but then Lyra Heartstrings comes in to avenge her. She then knocks out Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Dash & Fluttershy. With Applejack left, Lyra fights her. Sub-Boss 4: Lyra Heartstrings She attacks with punches & kicks. She also fires magic & plays her harp which notes to drop on Applejack. She also attacks with the Power Glove with a charged punch, lasers & fire. After she's defeated, the Mane Six move on. They eventually find Apple Bloom, who explains that they were helping Diamond Tiara take over Ponyville. She then fights Applejack. Sub-Boss 5: Apple Bloom She attacks with punches & kicks. She'll also fire rings. She'll also throw potions. Halfway through, she starts shooting ice. After being defeated, she tells them where's Diamond Tiara. When they find Diamond Tiara, she says "I knew those blank flanks wouldn't stop you." Applejack, Rarity & Dash are ready to fight her for using their siblings. Boss: Diamond Tiara Diamond Tiara attacks with punches & kicks. She also calls in Featherweight to take a picture, blinding the Mane Six for a bit. She later calls in fillies to help her. In the end, she is defeated & gets punished by Filthy Rich. In the end of the day, Twilight wondered how Diamond Tiara caused the Parasprite infestation or why the CMC helped her. Chapter 2: The Castle of the 2 Sisters Chapter 3: Ponyville Stage 2 Chapter 4: Everfree Forest Enemies * Parasprites Ponyville * Breezies ** Seabreeze * Twittermites * Phoenixes * Fillies ** Sunflower ** Babs Seed ** Silver Spoon ** Snips & Snails * Ponies ** Earth Ponies ** Pegasi ** Unicorns * Diamond Dogs ** Rover ** Spot ** Fido ** Diamond Dog Guard * Teenage Dragons ** Garble ** Spear ** Clump ** Fizzle ** Baff ** Vex * Griffons ** Gaston ** Giselle ** Natayla * Kelpies * Minotaurs ** Iron Will * Silver Shill * Cloud Gremlins ** Big Boy ** Runt * Marine Sandwich * Mayor Mare * Bookworm * Book Villains ** Queen Trottingham ** Loki ** Lord Voldemort ** White Witch ** Daenarys Targaryen ** Antonio * Equalized Ponies ** Sugar Belle ** Party Favor ** Night Glider * Mirror Ponies ** Mirror Twilight ** Mirror Fluttershy ** Mirror Rarity ** Mirror Pinkie ** Mirror Dash ** Mirror Applejack ** Mirror Maud ** Mirror Gilda ** Mirror Derpy ** Mirror Sunset ** Princess Trixie ** Captain Goodguy ** Duchess Chrysalis ** Mirror Sombra ** Mirror Luna ** Mirror Celestia Castle of the 2 Sisters * Vampire Fruit Bats * Ravens * Owls * Will O'Wisps * Skeletons ** Spear Skeletons ** Bone Scimitar ** Skeleton Archers ** Skeleton Rex * Bears * Owlbears * Manticores ** Manny Roar ** Melvin * Olden Pony * Rarity Cloud * Wolfponies * Steven Magnet * Shadowbolts ** Nightingale ** Descent ** Haze * Stone Gargoyles ** Dragon Gargoyles * Star Spiders * Knights ** Spear Knights ** Sword Knights ** Axe Knights ** Archer Knights ** Bomb Knights ** Gun Knights * Ghosts * Nightmare Forces ** Nyx ** Jerome Everfree Forest * Phoenixes * Jackalopes * Cockatrices * Carnivorous Plants ** Stone Roses ** Treants * Timberwolves * Dragons ** Basil ** Reginald * Construction Workers * Construction Minotaurs * Jargon * Drop Bears * Rhinos * Baboons * Gorillas * Bigfoot * Elephants * Deer ** Blackthorn ** Bramble * Piranhas * Electric Eels * Merponies * Crocodiles * Sharks * Hippos * Plunderseeds ** Gas Vines * Dinosaurs ** Compsognathus ** Velociraptor ** Stegosaurus ** Diplodocus ** Pteranodon ** Triceratops ** Tyrannosaurus ** Spinosaurus * Discorded Apple Piles * Discorded Balloons * Discorded Butterflies * Discorded Ponies * Screwball Appleloosa * Vampire Fruit Bats * Rock Lobsters ** Iggy ** Metty ** Seddy * Diamond Dogs * Dragons * Bison ** Chief Thunderhooves ** Little Strongheart * Settlers ** Sheriff Silverstar ** Braeburn * Quarry Eels * Spiders ** Green Spider ** Purple Spider ** Blue Spider ** Derpider * Dr. Caballeron's men * Lizardponies * Ectoplasm * Mummies * Ahuizotl's cats * Chupacabra * Cult Members Sweet Apple Acres * Fruit Bats * Vampire Fruit Bats * Apple Family Members ** Granny Smith ** Big McIntosh * Sass Squash * Bulls ** Angus McSteer ** Buffalo Bull ** Doc Holstein ** Jersey Shore * Timberwolves Cloudsdale * Phoenixes * Harpies * Griffins * Wonderbolts ** Soarin ** Echo Fleetfoot ** Surprise * Stolas * Amalaric Snipers * Demons * Sirens Canterlot * Elite Ponies ** Fancy Pants ** Fleur De Lis ** Jet Set & Upper Crest ** Buck Withers * Kibitz * Royal Guards ** Earth Guards ** Pegasus Guards ** Unicorn Guards * Changelings ** Changeling Commander Manehattan * Miss Direction * Peppers Ghost * Hypnotized Ponies ** Hypnotized Earth Ponies ** Hypnotized Pegasi ** Hypnotized Unicorns * Fillydelphia Phracturers ** Shining Harmer ** Scarswirl * Manehattan Manglers ** Shadowsmacks ** Snowpain ** Princess Skullestia * Wrestlers ** Sneaky Pete ** Steel Buns ** Cherry Blossom/Mystery Mare ** Cloverleaf/Iron Hock * Cops ** Officer Ride Along ** Officer Hard Case ** Officer Trotter ** Officer By The Book * Pirates * Crabs * Mermares * Mantahawks * Sharks * Power Ponies ** Masked Matter-Horn ** Fili-Second ** Zapp ** Radiance ** Mistress Mare-velous ** Saddle Rager ** Hum Drum * Criminals ** Pharaoh Phetlock ** Long Face ** Smudge ** Shadowmane ** High Heel Crystal Empire * Musk Oxen * Walruses * Polar Bears * Windigoes * Orcas * Loch Ness Monster * Liopluerodon * Giant Squids * Sperm Whales * Orthos * Crystal Ponies * Crystal Guards * Crystal Golems * Sombra's Guards Tartarus * Zombies * Smoozelings * Gargoyles ** Gargoyle Guards * Demons ** Demon Earth Ponies ** Demon Pegasi ** Demon Unicorns * Centaurs Friendship Rainbow Kingdom * Giant Bacteria * Slimes * Mutants * Lab Experiments Equestria in Ruins * Aliens * Cyborgs * Clockworks * Robots Bosses Ponyville Stage 1 * Scootaloo * Minuette * Sweetie Belle * Lyra Heartstrings * Apple Bloom * End Boss: Diamond Tiara Castle of the 2 Sisters * Aries * Leo * Headless Horse * Lightning Dust (Queen Mook of the Shadowbolts) * Pony of Shadows * Nightmare Rarity * Shadowfright (King Mook of the Moon Creatures) * End Boss: Nightmare Moon Ponyville Stage 2 * Capricornus * Gilda (Queen Mook of the Griffons) * DJ Pon-3 & Octavia Melody * Maud Pie * Ursa Minor * End Boss: Trixie Lulamoon Everfree Forest * Zecora * Well-to-Do (King Mook of the Minotaurs) * Taurus * King Aspen (King Mook of the Deer) * Cragadile (King Mook of the Crocodiles) * Squirk the Sea Emperor * Ursa Major * End Boss: Discord Appleloosa * Tatzlwurm * Troubleshoes Clyde * Jim the Cave Troll * Giant Tarantula (King Mook of the Spiders) * Dr. Caballeron * Chimera * Daring Do * End Boss: Ahuizotl Sweet Apple Acres * Flutterbat (Queen Mook of the Vampire Fruit Bats) * Timberwolf King (King Mook of the Timberwolves) * King Longhorn (King Mook of the Bulls) * End Boss: Flim & Flam Cloudsdale * Aria Blaze * Spitfire (Queen Mook of the Wonderbolts) * Sonata Dusk * Arabus the Windking * Sunset Shimmer (Queen Mook of the Phoenixes & Demons) * Cygnus * Adagio Dazzle (Queen Mook of the Sirens) * End Boss: Midnight Sparkle Ponyville Stage 3 * Dr. Whooves * Mare Do Well * Derpy Hooves * Scorpius * Double Diamond * End Boss: Starlight Glimmer (Queen Mook of the Equalized Ponies) Canterlot * Hydra * Princess Luna * Shining Armor (King Mook of the Royal Guards) * Lavan the Firelord * Princess Celestia * End Boss: Queen Chrysalis (Queen Mook of the Changelings) Manehattan * Suri Polomare * Hoofbeard (King Mook of the Pirates) & Jewel (Queen Mook of the Mermares) * Cancer * Chief Stablemaker (King Mook of the Cops) * Draco * End Boss: Mane-iac Mayhem Crystal Empire * Kraken (King Mook of the Giant Squids) * Cerberus * Spike (King Mook of the Dragons) * Ms. Harshwhinny * Flash Sentry (King Mook of the Crystal Guards) * Princess Cadence * Princess Amore * End Boss: King Sombra Tartarus * Smooze (King Mook of the Smoozelings) * Empreror Grogar * Scorpan (King Mook of the Gargoyles) * End Boss: Lord Tirek (King Mook of the Centaurs) Friendship Rainbow Kingdom * Applejack * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Princess Disharmony (Fusion of Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze, Suri Polomare, Lightning Dust, Trixie & Gilda) * Fluttershy * Pinkie Pie * Princess Twilight Sparkle * End Boss: Princess Harmony (Fusion of Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack & Sunset Shimmer) Equestrian Ruins * Final Boss: Fausticorn * True Final Boss: Star Swirl the Bearded Category:ActionCategory:Naughty DogCategory:My Little PonyCategory:AdventureCategory:Video GamesCategory:GamesCategory:Action GamesCategory:Action-Adventure